Harry Potter:The House of the Wolves
by Sagiel
Summary: What if there was a fifth founder of Hogwart, And as such a fifth house, what would change if that house that had not received a single student in centuries was to somehow resurface? will the reappearance of this house help unite the school and change the course of a story? read and see.


**Sagiel:A challenge from a friend, I am not sure if this idea is worth something, tell me what you think.  
**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 1:_**

 ** _The fifth house_**

It was the the time that everyone at Hogwarts had been waiting for during the last few days of summer. The Sorting, the ghost watched excitedly from afar as the new student walked in the great Hall of Hogwarts, betting on who would be in what house, though there was some who were easy to guess since their whole families had been in the same houses for generations , but then again there had been exceptions like Sirius Black who had went to Gryffindor when his entire when it was tradition for the The Black Family to be sorted in Slytherin.

The Sorting Hat was glaring at the ghosts though he had not eyes. He remembered what they had told him last year, how they laughed at him saying that he just did the "same old thing" every year and that there was no surprise anymore in this Sorting of his. But the hat had a smirk on his face "laughs the best the one who laughed the last" he thought as he had prepared a surprise for this year's sorting, oh they would regret mocking and teasing him, no one mock the sorting hat and get away with it.

As the students walked in some staring at the great hall's ceiling, the bewitched ceilings that looked like the starry night sky never stopped to impress the new students even those who were from wizarding families. The first year students looked around the hall and some, mostly the muggle-born ones, were confused as they saw the hat on the stool that suddenly began to move, and had a small opening ripping itself in the shape of a mouth as it began to sing.

 _Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

 _But don't judge on what you see,_

 _I'll eat myself if you can find_

 _A smarter hat than me._

 _You can keep your bowlers black,_

 _Your top hats sleek and tall,_

 _For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

 _And I can cap them all._

 _There's nothing hidden in your head_

 _The Sorting Hat can't see,_

 _So try me on and I will tell you_

 _Where you ought to be._

 _You might belong in Gryffindor,_

 _Where dwell the brave at heart,_

 _Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

 _Set Gryffindors apart;_

 _You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

 _Where they are just and loyal,_

 _Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

 _And unafraid of toil;_

 _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

 _if you've a ready mind,_

 _Where those of wit and learning,_

 _Will always find their kind;_

 _Or perhaps in Slytherin_

 _You'll make your real friends,_

 _Those cunning folks use any means_

 _To achieve their ends._

 _So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

 _And don't get in a flap!_

 _You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

 _For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

The hat was very proud of this song he had spent the whole year writing it and he loved hearing everyone applauding him, it just felt right, but soon he was sure that the teachers who were smiling at their habitual sorting ceremony would soon make the most laughable faces after he found the first student for his surprise, it shouldn't be too hard to find a student who could fit the required traits or that needed the type of sorting he had in mind. Soon they sent one his way, a muggle born girl named Hermione Granger.

The girl was very nervous, she obviously had been thinking a lot about the house she would be in. _Hm you are a smart one, a thinker at heart, and yet there's also bravery...both Gryffindor and Ravenclaw could welcome you...but there's also loneliness there, you also feel lost in a world that already seem to say that you don't belong in it and yet you know that it is not true. There's nothing Ravenclaw and Gryffindor can give you that you don't already have, but don't fear, I know the right place for you..._

At this moment the Sorting Hat said the last thing anyone had expected "WOLFENGARD!"

This caused several reactions: the students gave the hat a stare full of confusion, Snape spat out the potion against the headache he was drinking,McGonagall took a few steps back in shock as if she had lost her balanace from this single word, Dumbledore's eyes widened and his glasses nearly fell off his face.

There was an awkward silence that took place for a few seconds, then the entire hall broke into a loud fit of chatter, the Sorting Hat" grinned mischievously at the commotion he had Dumbledore got over his initial shock "SILENCE!" he shouted, he then looked at Mc Gonagall "Continue the ceremony without me" he said as he stood up and then gestured for Professor Flitwick to follow him before walking to Hermione "Miss Granger follow Professor Flitwick he will explain everything to you" he said, the confused girl just nodded as she stood up from the stool giving the hat back to McGonagall so she could continue the sorting.

The professor Flitwick guided Hermione just outside of the great hall "miss Granger, I understand you must be confused but I assure that this is nothing bad, unexpected but not bad at all" he said with a smile trying to calm her seeing how nervous the poor girl was. Hermione nodded and took a few deep breath trying to control herself, she did not understood what was happening at all "S-sir, c-can you explain me what all of this is about? what is this Wolfengard thing? I never seen anything about a house of that name in the books that I have read about Hogwarts

Filius Flitwick sighed deeply "This is something unexpected...you see it is a truth that has faded in the tumults of History. There was not four, but five wizards who founded Hogwarts...Godric Gryffindor,Helga Hufflepuff,Rowena Ravenclaw, Salazar Slytherin...and Wulfric Wolfengard. Each had a house...but one of the old Headmasters who was heavily prejudiced against...Wolfengard's "kind". took advantage of a very troubled times to "erase" the existence of Wolfengard and his house...he charmed the Sorting Hat so it would never sort anyone again in Wolfengard, and sealed its common room. Dumbledore and I had found evidences of this injustice a few years ago and had been trying to repair it since then, but it seemed the charm on the hat has worn off on its own somehow" the charm master explained, Hermione listened carefully completely fascinated by the existence of this fifth house that had been hidden from everyone.

meanwhile Dumbledore approached a part of a wall of the Grand staircase on the ground floor were there was no portraits, he patted the wall that would feel normal to most wizards. But to one as skilled and experienced as him there was something unnatural to it, he could tell that a very powerful illusion spell had been used, he pointed his wand at the suspicious wall "Finite Incantatem" the bright spark that flew out of his wand seemed to have no effect but Dumbledore knew better, he had noticed how the wall had rippled for a second. the spell used to hide what he was seeking was extremely powerful that was for sure. "Finite Incantatem Maxima!" there was a blinding flash as the illusion fell apart revealing an alcove with a wolf statue sitting on a square pedestal.

The headmaster smiled, his eyes twinkling with satisfaction as he kneeled in front of the wolf statue baring his neck at it. he then whispered the password in the stone wolf's ears "Unita stamus cadimus dividui" he said firmly knowing what would happen if he made the mistake to even hesitate. the statue began to slid forward as Dumbledore stood up and stood aside to let the statue move and reveal a set of stairs "Be careful headmaster, the Founder might react violently to your presence, he had after all been sealed in there for Merlin knows how many centuries" the statue told him.

The twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes dimmed as sadness filled them "I know, but this injustice must be undone somehow. I'll face the wrong my predecessor have done, no matter what it will cost me..." he said solemnly as he went down stairs.

He soon walked in the old common room of Wolfengard. There was no light so Dumbledore had to use a lumos spell to reveal furnitures made of ebony and silver. old tattered, and dirty white trimmed black banners with a wolf on them. Everything was covered in a thick layer of dust and cobwebs, the wooden floor was rotten and cracked under Dumbledore's feet, the remains of what used to be fancy carpets laid around the floor. The state of the common room offered the worst display of decay and decadence that the aged Headmaster had ever seen, it wrenched his heart to see this. Albus Dumbledore could barely believe this once was one of the noble houses of Hogwarts, how could this have happened, all of this because of a prejudices of one bigoted headmaster who had the opportunity of doing what he wanted.

"Who are you?!" came the a deep, gruff and angry voice that nearly made Dumbledore jump out of his skin as he turned around to face a tall man, he was pale with silver grey hair and a well trimmed short beard,and his eyes were the most vibrant shade of arctic blue the headmaster had ever seen. He wore a fancy black fur coat decorated with gorgeous silver ivy like patterns. The fact that he was translucent made it clear that the man was a ghost.

"Albus Dumbledore, current Headmaster of Hogwarts. And you are Wulfric Wolfengard, aren't you?" the aged wizard replied.

The ghost nodded "Yes...looks like someone finally rediscovered this place, after Merlin knows how many centuries...you are lucky I forced myself to sleep, if I had stayed awake all those years I would have become insane!" he snarled at the headmaster, everything in the room started to shake visibly from the barely controlled anger that was overtaking the ghost.

"Wulfric please, listen to what I have to say. I understand that the injustice you were victim of can't be repaired. But you and your house are needed" Dumbledore told the ghost who scoffed.

"Needed? how so? You may have unsealed the common room, but there will be no students" Wulfric barked aggressively and bitterly at the aged headmaster.

At that point Dumbledore smiled his eyes twinkling with amusement "That is where you are wrong, the charm on the Sorting Hat, which I've been trying to break for years, has just worn off and a student was sorted in the House of Wolfengard, and as we speak there are many more students being sorted" he replied.

Wulfric's mouth opened and closed without sound, the man was shocked, he felt something well up inside of him, something he hadn't felt in centuries "You...you mean...that there will be students here, in my house?" he asked as if frozen in place. He stared at the old man in front of him, searching for any trace of deception, he couldn't believe what he was being told. He had hoped for it, dreamed of it, but never thought it would actually happen, he felt the need to confirm that all of this was not a cruel farce that was just playing in his mind, a trick from the one who imprisoned him to toy with his weakened spirit to offer hope and then crush it once it reached its paroxysm.

Dumbledore nodded "And they will need a head of house to guide them, and that is your role, if you accept it of course" the master said softly offering a warm smile to the translucent ghost.

A smile graced the the pale face of the fifth founder who already felt overjoyed but then he looked around him "B-but the common room...it is in no state to welcome anyone..." he said with a mix of sadness and shame.

Albus chuckled and snapped his fingers, with sudden pop a house elf appeared "Could you please bring the entirety of the cleaning staff to put this back in shape to be used" he asked the house elf nodded and answered "Of course headmaster" the house elf snapped his fingers and twenty more house elf appeared and began to throw spell all around the place, cleaning and repairing the common house that has been ravaged by time. "Now we should let them work. You should come to see the rest of the sorting ceremony" the ghost nodded and followed the headmaster.

When Dumbledore walked in the great hall he was pleasantly surprised to see that a fifth table was added for those sorted in Wolfengard, and much to Wulfric's shock there was already five students at the table showing that what the headmaster told him was true "You'll join them after the end of the sorting" Dumbledore told him with a chuckle as they joined the other teachers and saw how the sorting proceeded.

"Draco Malfoy" Mc Gonagall called out. The platinum haired blond boy approached the stool confidently with a smirk etched across his face. He already knew where he would go, there was no other possibility, he was a Malfoy and a prime example of the superiority of the pure-bloods. He sat on the stool and Mc Gonagall lowered the hat on his head, the hat's first impulse was to sort the boy in Slytherin but refrained from doing so as he thought that maybe there was potential for something else there _Well well ambitious are we? You sure know what you want, but do you know what you need boy?_

Draco was confused, what he want, what he need? what was the difference, he need what he wants. "Cut the non-sense and sort me in Slytherin" Draco hissed at the hat.

the hat tsked at the annoying boy _Boy, I am the Sorting Hat, and I know what's best for the students, and Slytherin would not serve you well, beside leading you down a path that will leave you with nothing but regrets in the end. What you want is acknowledgement from your family, but what you need is true allies and friends that will support you no matter what,even though you are an insufferable brat. You'll find none of these in Slytherin in its current state. you will fair better in..._ WOLFENGARD!

Draco's eyes widened, this was not good, not good at all his father would be furious when this news would reach him. But Draco decided to not make a fuss in front of everybody, the last thing he wanted was to make a fool of himself in front of the entire school. He joined the other students of the fifth house.

Snape had been shocked, this was the first time that a Malfoy was not sorted Slytherin, being the godfather of Draco he was slightly worried by how Lucius would react to this turn of events seeing how he had wanted Draco to study at Durmstrang Institute to learn the Dark Arts.

Moments later came the turn of the student that everyone waited for, Harry Potter the boy who lived would finally be sorted in of Hogwarts houses, to most there was no doubt that he would be in Gryffindor like his parents but things are not always as easy as they seem. _Interesting, you are a difficult case, hm, there's loyalty, bravery, and potential too...oh yes so much potential, and a strong desire to prove yourself too...where should I put you?_

"Not in Slytherin, not in Slytherin..." the boy kept repeating like a mantra earning a chuckle from the hat.

 _Not Slytherin you say? but this house would definitely help you bring out the most of your potential are you sure? hm...well I could put you in Gryffindor, but there's another possibility...one that would definitely hold much more potential for you in the future..._ WOLFENGARD!

There were gasps and whispers as the famous Harry Potter, the savior of the magical world had been sorted in a house that no one knew the existence off before hand.

Wulfric was confused by what was happening , having stayed on his lonesome in the sealed common room of his house he had no idea of what just happened. "Do not worry Wulfric, I'll explain what is so special about Mister Potter, but what you must understand is that he is seen has the savior of the magical world because he survived an attack of the most dangerous Dark Wizard our world has ever faced, and that said wizard was destroyed when trying to kill him for a reason that most of the public doesn't know, and he was also raised among muggles with no knowledge of our world" Dumbledore explained to the ghost of the fifth founder ,who decided that he would ask for more details later, but he already guessed a few things. And one of those was why the hat would put the boy in his house, to protect him from his fame. So young and yet already famous, many wizards would approach him with friendly smiles, but most would be just liars and two-faces trying to get something from him. The boy would attract nothing but vultures seeking him for his fame and glory and nothing else, and being raised among muggles would not help either, Harry was most likely very naive and easily tricked by the subtleties of the wizarding world.

Once the sorting had ended and the feast had started Wulfric Wolfengard kept his eye on the table of his house, there were at least twenty student, it was not much but it was still a beginning to restart the house. His gaze inspected each and every new member of his house.

Meanwhile Harry and Hermione chatted together since the muggleborn girl was the only person to know what was happening around here "So this house is back because the charm on the hat faded? Well talk about an unexpected surprise! I wonder what are the traits of those in this house" Harry said

"I don't know, from what the Professor Flitwick said it was a miracle that they found any information on the house, guess we'll have to ask someone else for more information" Hermion replied, the curiosity about the fifth house was clear on her face, she couldn't help it.

Draco decided that he had to take this second chance to befriend Harry Potter as his father had asked of him, after all he had to succeed in this at least to "Well you can ask the ghost who keep staring at us" he said pointing at Wulfric. Harry and Hermione squirmed feeling very uneasy now that they noticed the staring ghost "Anyway who are you?" Draco asked to Hermione trying to act as if he was interested in Harry's friend.

"Hermione Granger" She answered nervously, there was something with this boy that made her feel very uneasy.

"Any connection to the great potioneer Hector Dagworth-Granger?" the blond asked with growing interest.

"I don't think so both of my parents are muggles..." she answered bitting her thumb.

Draco contained himself and stopped himself from calling her a mudblood without being really sure "You should do an inheritance test at Gringotts. The last known members of his family were squibs, before you ask that's what we call magic-less children born in wizarding family. If you are related to him you'll gain a name that can open many doors" he explained with a forced smile.

Hermione rose an eyebrow at this , she was surprised that the boy was not in Slytherin, he seem to be the cunning ambitious type that fitted the Snake house, then again she didn't even knew what the Wolfengard House was about nor did she really knew Draco. "If you say so, I'll try during the next break. thank you" she said she was young but knew that she needed to find her place in this world, the world of the wizards, and if she had someone in her family that was a wizard it could help.

If Hermione seemed to be somewhat comfortable around Draco somehow, Harry on other hand still remembered how the boy behaved before, and the arrogance with which he insulted Ron. He would wait and see before making his judgement final, after all maybe the blond was not so bad once you got past his arrogance and prejudices. "Well you sure seem friendlier ,when you don't go around throwing insults at the others"

"Weasley was mocking me! And I am just hoping I am not in a house that accept mudbloods" Draco replied defensively.

"I don't think he meant to insult you Draco, you were really too aggressive at the moment. you should try to not take offense so easily, that kind of temper might get you into trouble if you don't watch it. that's all I'm saying, you should just try to not be so serious about everything...and mudblood?" Harry explained calmly.

Draco nodded , he might have overreacted in a way "Sorry, it is just my father had constantly told me that the Weasleys and some other families were just good for nothing blood-traitors, and mudbloods are..." he replied confusing Hermione and Harry.

"You should really refrain from using such outrageous words in public" said a boy next to Hermione who was glaring at Draco, he spoke with slight hints of an american accent.

But what was made him remarkable was his look. He had long chocolate brown hair tied in a ponytail and his eyes were two sparkling sapphires of the most stunning shade one could imagine, his skin was slightly tanned, he also had a slender silhouette and was a bit taller than the other first year students. All in all he already held all the promise of a future handsome young man.

Draco glared back at the boy "And you are?" he asked starting to get angry.

the boy sighed and shook his head "Skylar Scalders, pleased to meet you all" he said with a wide grin and mocking glint in his eyes.

"Never heard of a Scalders Family before, I suppose you are just some no-name, or worse a mudblood or blood-traitor" Draco said with a sneer making Harry shake his head at the how aggressive his housemate could be.

Skylar lost his grin his face now expressing how exasperated he was with a deep frown "Well that is not surprising since my Family comes from New York, we have arrived here recently. And the polite words when one is not a a blood supremacist extremist are No-maj-born and half-blood, and yes I am a half-blood I have no-majs in my family and I am not ashamed of it" the boy replied dryly silencing Draco who preferred to stop the argument there before it got out of hand, but it was clear that he had nothing but disgust for Skylar, he was everything his father had taught him to hate, a blood-traitor and to make it worse a foreigner.

"No-maj?" Harry asked in confusion blinking several times.

Skylar chuckled "Oh right, you use the word "muggle" but back in north america we use the word no-maj which stand for "non magical", I keep using it because I find it more natural than this word you use in UK that just sound like an insult to me somehow" he said scratching the back of his neck sheepishly.

Harry could tell he already liked Skylar more than Draco, he spoke his mind but was still respectful of others unless provoked and did not had the prejudices some wizards had, he even seemed to respect non-magical-folks to some degree.

The feast continued quietly after this, when it finally ended Wulfric flew to the table of his house and gestured for them to follow "Wolfengards with me" he said showing them the way to the Wolfengard common room. He stopped in front of the wolf statue "For those who wonder I am Wulfric Wolfengard, your ghost and head of house until a teacher is chosen for the job. Here you see the entrance to the common room" he said pointing at the wolf statue in its alcove "To open the way you must kneel in front of the statue, bare you neck at it and speak the password "Unita stamus cadimus dividui" which mean "united we stand, divided we fall" And it must be spoken with firm resolve or the passage will stay closed, no hesitation or nervousness allowed . Anyone who wants to try?"

Harry moved forward and the head of house nodded and made way to let the boy kneel in front of the statue. Harry did as he was told speaking the password without hesitation. he moved out of the way when he noticed that the statue was sliding forward out of the alcove.

Wulfric grinned and applauded with the other students "Well done Potter, if you had done it wrong the statue would have bit down on your shoulder" he said with a malicious smirk as he noticed that it scared some of the students and then let out a good natured laugh "just joking kids, it only do so with those who have the intent to hurt members of our house" he explained getting sighs of relief from his students.

Once inside the common room Wulfric had to held back tears, it was back to its former glory. the carpet , the tapestries, the banners, the floor, everything looked like it was brand new it had even been modernized a bit which was a good thing considering that it was several centuries old.

Once every students had settled around the fire place, Wulfric decided to make his speech "Welcome to Wolfengard, I suppose you must be asking yourselves why you were sorted in this house right? Well this house's values are: Unity, we always stand together as one like the members of a pack , then come Open mindedness,we think outside of the box of conventions and prejudices that blind others often making us more neutral in our judgments for the world is not all black and white, hence our colors, then comes Humility, we are able to acknowledge our limits, and finally Selflessness, we understand that the needs of the group is above our own. If you are here you either already have the traits that make you fit into this house or because it is here that you will learn the lessons you'll need in your life later, Any questions?"

Draco had to hold back the urge to throw tamper tantrum, this house to him sounded even worse than Hufflepuff, it seemed to him that there was no way to become something grand.

Wulfric noticed Draco's face "Anything's the matter mister Malfoy?" he asked.

"It just that these values don't leave much place for individuality and personal achievement" the blond replied

The man shook his head "There is, you just have to keep mind that the greatest of achievements are not that of just one person, those who rose to glory tend too often to forget those who made them who they are. Humility just mean to not think you are above all the others no matter how far you have come, and individuality is allowed so long it does not harm the cohesion of the group. Of course we are not Slytherins, we don't seek glory at all cost,we are not Gryffindors, we are always careful to protect ourselves and the others even against themselves. We are not Ravenclaws, to us one show his true worth by finding his place in the group,nor are we Hufflepuffs, no matter what loyalty we hold to others the group comes first" he explained.

Draco clearly still no liked it, this went against everything he was taught, everything his father had taught him. The idea of being grateful to others , or worse putting their well being before his own instead of just using them and never owing them anything was something that simply made no sense to the blond.

Wulfric sighed he was not sure that the boy understood or even wanted to understand, but the sorting hat sent him his way so it was up to him to teach the Malfoy heir the lessons he would need in the future.

The ghost sighed deeply "Anyway, Tomorrow you will receive your schedule, your things have been already brought to the dormitories. So off to bed now"

The students nodded and went to their assigned dormitories.

* * *

 **Sagiel:Hope you liked it, you can offer me some suggestion and ask questions if you did not understood something.  
**


End file.
